The present invention relates generally to pallets. Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. The pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can be readily lifted and moved by a fork of a lift truck. Some pallets have stringers or double decks forming openings, which receive the forks of the lift truck. Other pallets are nestable within one another to facilitate storage and transport when empty. Both types of pallets include an upper deck supported by columns extending downwardly from the upper deck.
In some pallets, a portion of the upper deck protrudes outwardly relative to an outermost surface of the column. As a result, adjacent pallets may experience “shingling,” in which the protruding part of the upper deck of one pallet catches on top of an adjacent pallet, such that the upper pallet is suspended off of the floor. This makes the stack of goods on the pallet uneven and potentially unstable.